Curando con amor
by mica-prongs
Summary: tú no vas a ningún lado. Ahora sos mi princesa y no voy a dejarte sola le dijo James...Lily tuvo un encuentro con Lucius Malfoy y como siempre tiene a su protector para que la ayude...Leann plissss...Dejen reviews!


**Hola!!!Esta historia la escribió una amiga y me pidió el favor que la publicara…espera sus opiniones y les agradecería también que la leyeran…**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!!!!**

**Sean Felices!!!!!!!**

Era un bello 1° de septiembre, cuando una chica llamada Lily Evans despertaba a las 9 de la mañana bajo un cálido sol pre-primaveral. Se levantó, buscó una toalla y entró en el baño en suite que se encontraba a unos pasos de donde estaba. Luego de tomar una ducha relajante, salió envuelta en su toalla. Su cabello pelirrojo bajaba sobre su espalda como una suave cortina; su piel, blanca, no tenía una sola imperfección; su rostro, poseía una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, que podían deslumbrar a cualquiera; y, también, en el verano, su cuerpo se había desarrollado hasta mostrar unas curvas que iban a volver loco a cualquier chico que estuviera a su alrededor. Tomo la ropa, se vistió y después de cepillarse los dientes, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina de su casa para comer el rico desayuno que su mamá le había preparado. Consistía en un café con leche con 2 tostadas, queso untable y mermelada. Varios minutos habían pasado, cuando su reloj alarma de pulsera sonó, indicándole que debía partir hacia la estación de tren que la llevaría a su escuela.

Cuando llegó al andén, después de viajar 30 minutos en colectivo, se cercioró que nadie estuviera mirando detenidamente, y cruzó por la columna entre el andén 9 y el 10, junto con su baúl grande y brillante. Al cruzar, se encontró con un cartel y un bellísimo tren que indicaba el andén 9 y ¾. Y sí. Es que esta chica no era normal. Ella era una extraordinaria hechicera que cursaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Vale aclarar que el lugar estaba poblado de chicos y chicas con sus madres, padres, mascotas y hermanos que se saludaban y se ayudaban para subir al vagón del tren.

Lily se quedó parada por un momento buscando a sus amigas, cuando un muchacho guapo, musculoso, con pelo azabache despeinado y alborotado, y ojos marrones que se encontraban bajo unos anteojos que le daban un toque de intelectualidad, se posó delante de ella y le dijo:

cuéntame tu secreto.

Ella, sin entender de qué hablaba ese chico, y con otras cosas en la cabeza le respondió rudamente:

lárgate Potter. Además no tengo idea de qué secreto hablas.

Dime, ¿cómo haces para estar cada día más linda?

Ya tenías que empezar con tus ridiculeces, no? Andate, no empecemos mal el primer día. No quiero discutir.

Yo tampoco tenía esas intenciones – respondió el con amabilidad – quería saber cómo estuvo tu verano. Te extrañé demasiado.

Potter me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, así que antes de que me expulsen por cometer un asesinato, me voy yo.

Y así, Lily se dirigió hacia el tren con su baúl para buscar un compartimiento, dejando al muchacho con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro, por el sólo hecho de ver a la pelirroja. Le encantaba hacerla enojar. Justo cuando estaba viendo como ella se apartaba, llegó su amigo a interrumpirle sus pensamientos. Su amigo se llamaba Sirius Black, era alto, musculoso, con pelo negro y unos ojos azules impresionantes. Era muuuy lindo, al igual que el otro.

Cornamenta! Estás bien? –preguntó al verlo tan ensimismado – que te ocurre?

Acabo de ver nuevamente a la chica más linda de todo el mundo

Otra vez con eso? James sabes que ella no te quiere ver ni en figurita!

Pero este año va a ser diferente.

Qué es lo que va a ser diferente? – preguntó un chico detrás de ellos. Era alto, también tenía un cuerpo muy formado, pero a diferencia de los otros, era castaño con ojos miel que desbordaban de dulzura. Su nombre era Remus Lupin.

Lunático! – le respondieron Sirius y James al verlo.

Ya te extrañaba! – le dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo exagerado.

Pero si nos vimos hace 2 días! – exclamó Remus

Pero igual extrañábamos que nos retes todo el tiempo – agregó james

Que nos ordenes quedarnos quietos – siguió Sirius

Que nos obligues a hacer la cama

Que nos digas que limpiemos la casa

Pero más que nada, nos encanta que, a pesar de tus intentos, no nos puedas controlar, y que vos te vuelvas como nosotros.

No me queda otra, ustedes me pueden, son imposibles! – dijo Remus y terminaron los tres riéndose.

Por otro lado, dentro del tren, una chica con cabellos rojos como el fuego buscaba a sus amigas. Justo cuando iba a entrar a un compartimiento en el tren, una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se aterrase:

Evans, pero que placer

Ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Esa voz fría y escalofriante. Esa mirada vacía y ese cabello largo y rubio. Solo podía ser...

Lucius Malfoy. Lástima que no tuviera tantas ganas de verte como tu a mí.

Sin embargo yo extrañaba ver a una sangre sucia extremadamente guapa. Dime Evans, cuándo vas a ser mía?

JA JA JA Pero si estás muy gracioso hoy Malfoy! – dijo la chica sarcásticamente pero con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz – vete de aquí asquerosa serpiente. Me das asco.

Bueno, déjame decírtelo así. Ven a mi compartimiento y charlaremos los dos solos

Jamás estaría en ningún lugar sola contigo.

Pues si no es por las buenas, es por las malas...- fue así que agarró fuertemente a la chica del brazo y la obligó a meterse dentro del compartimiento del tren. Lily comenzaba a desesperarse. Estar sola en aquel lugar con Malfoy y sin nadie que los escuche no era un buen presagio.

Bueno tienes dos opciones Evans: o sos mía y te casas conmigo y luchas a mi lado; o tratas de escaparte y sufres las consecuencias.

No tengo que pensarlo...NUNCA ENTRARÉ AL LADO OSCURO!!!- explotó la pelirroja tratando de abrir la puerta en vano.

Pues bien, tu lo quisiste de esta forma.- Lucius tomó a la muchacha rudamente y comenzó a maltratarla.

Aunque la chica se resistía, él tenía más fuerza, lo cual provocaba que a esta altura ella tuviera varios golpes y heridas bastante graves, ya que para su desgracia su varita se encontraba dentro del baúl. Cuando la situación ya no daba para más, Lily ya tenía varias heridas que le había provocado el chico con golpes y estaba a punto de desmayarse; la pelirroja por más que luchaba ya no tenía esperanzas, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho corpulento, con una mirada penetrante y decidida y con mucha furia en sus ojos.

Suéltala en este instante.

Potter, pero claro, siempre a tiempo de salvar a tu damisela no? – respondió Malfoy

No estoy jugando, suéltala ya. Eres despreciable. – contestó el muchacho – no me hagas enfandar más de lo que ya estoy.

Es eso una amenaza? Qué pasa si no la suelto? Teníamos decidido tener una charla interesante.

YO NO QUERÍA NADA CON VOS! SUÉLTAME! – exclamó la chica con ojos suplicantes y con lágrimas por salir y poniendo todo su esfuerzo para dar ese grito.

Es suficiente. Lárgate ya.- y con un movimiento de varita James Potter petrificó a Lucius y lo tiró fuera del lugar.

Lily se colocó la túnica con cuidado y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía sucia, fracasada, avergonzada y por sobretodo muy indefensa. Cuando James volvió al lugar, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad y protección que ella necesitaba.

ya está, tranquila. No pasa nada. Ya estoy aquí..- le decía james con mucha dulzura.

Oh James! Si tu no hubieras entrado yo..yo..él...

Pero él ya no está. Yo estoy aquí. Tranquila Lily no te va a hacer nada. Nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Pero como voy a mirarlo a la cara? Él me da miedo james. Yo trato de ser fuerte pero el logra destruirme. No puedo contra él.

Escúchame bien pelirroja: nunca te volverá a poner una mano encima mientras yo esté con vida si? Lo juro. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tú..tú no tienes que...

Si, si tengo qué hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo. Ahora déjame curarte esas heridas – él levantó la túnica como pudo y comenzó a ver su espalda y todo su cuerpo. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse al ver la actitud del chico.

Será cerdo! – exclamó james de pronto al ver cuán lastimado estaba el cuerpo de la chica – tendrás que ir a la enfermería. Igual ya estamos llegando. – le explicó colocándole la prenda nuevamente.

No, por favor, no dejes que me vean así. No podría aguantarlo. Por favor, te lo suplico. Sino déjame que yo me cuido. Vete. – dijo ella tratando de levantarse, lo que provocó que su cuerpo le doliera y la obligara a caerse al piso nuevamente. Cuando james lo vio, atrapó a Lily y la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

Tú no te mueves de aquí. Ni siquiera puedes pararte! Cómo pretendes curarte sola?

No importa. No necesito ayuda. En serio. Ve con tus amigos. No te preocupes por mí.

Qué no me preocupe por ti? Pero que estás diciendo? Yo doy mi vida por ti Lily. Y no te voy a dejar aquí cuando no puedes ni moverte por culpa de la brutalidad de ese imbécil. Cuando el tren se paré, esperaremos a que todos bajen y luego te llevaré a un lugar donde pueda curarte. Sin excusas – agregó él cuando veía que la chica iba a protestar. Cuando terminó de decir aquello el conductor anunció que habían llegado y todos comenzaron a descender del transporte. Lily intentó pararse para bajar pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que james la tomó en brazos diciéndole: - tú no vas a ningún lado. Ahora sos mi princesa y no voy a dejarte sola. Yo te llevo.- y empezó a caminar con la chica en sus brazos.

No james..suéltame..yo puedo..

Tú no puedes nada. Ya estamos llegando, vamos.

Lily no sabía donde estaban. Sí, dentro del castillo, pero nunca vio esa habitación en donde se encontraban james y ella. Tenía una cama, una estantería llena de libros y muchos ingredientes y pócimas como para curar. Parecía una enfermería chiquita. James, viendo la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja, le dijo con suavidad:

es la sala de los menesteres. Cuando estás por entrar pides que necesitas y cuando pasas tienes todo lo que quieres. Yo pedí un lugar donde pueda curar tus heridas.

Apoyó a la chica en la cama y le dijo:

no te muevas mucho. Voy a buscar lo necesario para poder curarte. – y sin más se dirigió a la estantería dejando a una pelirroja con muchos pensamientos

_Si él no hubiera llegado, no sé qué hubiera pasado, se porta tan bien conmigo. Es tan dulce, tan bueno, tan caballero. NO! LILY EVANS QUÉ DICES? Potter siempre será Potter!..pero es que míralo..con sus ojos, esa mirada tan penetrante, que me da seguridad y me protege tanto...y por si eso fuera poco está muy guapo y ese pelo desordenadamente sexy me vuelve loca y no puedo negarlo más: estoy enamorada de él._

Lily te encuentras bien? – dijo de pronto james cuando vio que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban muy rojas.

Si, si, ningún problema – dijo ella con una voz entrecortada mientras intentaba sentarse.

No, no. Quédate recostada. Lo que si necesito es que te des vuelta para poder sanar las lastimaduras de la espalda.

Ella como una niña pequeña obedeció y se giró. Lo que no se esperaba era que él levantara su túnica haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

James! Qué haces? – dijo totalmente avergonzada.

tranquila. Sino me dejas verte la espalda no voy a poder sanarte. – dijo él con paciencia.

Pero pero estoy en sostén solamente! – dijo nerviosa.

Si, y déjame decirte que tu piel y tu cuerpo me están volviendo loco. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y seductora.

James! – dijo tapandose con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Bueno, pero si no me dejas curarte no voy a poder. Vamos solo serán unos minutos. Además no tienes que quitarte el sostén. – dijo él calmadamente

Claro que no! Como voy a quitármelo. Obvio q no.

Por eso mismo. Date vuelta y no te quejes que en unos minutos termino.

Y ella, sin más que protestar se dio vuelta y escondió su cara entre sus brazos para que no notara su sonrojo.

Cuando james comenzó a ponerle alcohol en las heridas para desinfectarlas, sopló sobre las mismas para que no le provocaran ardor. Y al hacerlo pudo notar la tensión de su chica, y un leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Sintió como ella se ponía nerviosa por la cercanía que mantenían ambos. Él sonrió. Le encantaba como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojas, como su piel era tan perfecta, como su cabello lacio contrastaba con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Le encantaba todo de ella. Su cuerpo infernal, su carácter, su predisposición, su inocencia, pero sobre todo su timidez cuando un chico estaba cerca. Y vale aclarar que en estos momentos estar tan cerca de james no dejaba que la chica pensara con claridad.

Por eso james continuaba soplando en su espalda, aunque las heridas ya estaban curadas, lo que provocaba que ella reprimiera suspiros, hasta que él llegó hasta su cuello, y deposito todo su aliento en él. Ahí ella no pudo resistirse y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones sacando afuera todo un suspiró que dejo entrever cuanto disfrutaba de esa acción que hacía el chico.

james..- comenzó a decir ella.

Si...- respondió él mientras continuaba soplando

Basta..

Por qué?

Por favor...- viendo que no podía resistirse más y que en cualquier momento podía cometer una locura

Estás segura?- dijo él cerca de su oído y continuando con sus soplidos sensuales en el cuello.

Sssss...- intentaba decir Lily sin pensar con claridad

En serio queres que me detenga? - decía el cada vez más más despacio y comenzando a besar la espalda y el cuello de la pelirroja.

James detente .. por favor..

Y sino lo hago? – respondió pícaramente y continuando con su labor

Déjame explicarte...que...la cercanía..no me permite..pensar con claridad..

Ah no? Y cuáles el problema? – decía él entrecortadamente con cada beso que depositaba en el piel de la chica

Que...que..puedo .. llegar a..cometer una locura...

En serio?

Si, muy enserio...- y justo cuando terminó de decir aquello james deposito sus manos en las caderas de la chica provocándole una sensación que hizo que se girara y sus caras quedaran enfrentadas.

Y qué me puedes hacer –preguntó james con una mirada pícara y profunda mientras sostenía a Lily por la cintura

James basta. Esto no está bien – contestó ella nerviosa, demasiado en realidad

Por qué no? No parecías muy molesta hace 10 segundos cuando te "curaba las heridas"

Bueno...no voy a ser tan maleducada de declinar la ayuda cuando la necesito

Sabes a lo que me refiero Lily – dijo el tranquilamente

James nosotros no podemos..esto no es lo correcto..tú..yo..no – balbuceaba Lily nerviosa

Tú y yo no qué? – le preguntó él cerca de sus labios..muy cerca

Lily no podía pensar por la cercanía. Se debatía entre besarlo apasionadamente o darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Pero no podía alejarse. Se sentía bien donde estaba. Extremadamente bien. Y la cara pícara de James, sumado a esos anteojos que le daban un toque intelectual muy atrapante, hacían que Lily no pudiera hablar. Estaba quieta, manteniendo la cercanía entre ambos. James esperaba a que ella le diera una respuesta, pero cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la chica, supo lo que debía hacer. Se acercó lentamente, más aún si eso fuera posible, y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella estableciendo un contacto maravilloso, único, que provocaba una magia nunca antes vista por los dos muchachos.

Y en ese beso, en ese simple pero extraordinario contacto creado por los dos, ellos supieron que este era el comienzo de algo grande y especial. Algo único e irrepetible que sólo ellos serían capaces de empezar y llevar a cabo hasta el fin de sus vidas. Ese año, ese día, en ese momento y en ese preciso lugar, un nuevo sentimiento surgía entre ambos. Y sólo James y Lily supieron que eso era lo que todos llamaban AMOR.


End file.
